tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Australian Broadcasting Corporation
The Australian Broadcasting Corporation is the primary broadcaster of Thomas and Friends in Australia. Recent seasons are broadcast as part of the "ABC 4 Kids" block on ABC2. Thomas was also shown on ABC1 prior to the CGI switchover. ABC broadcasts many other children's shows such as "Bob the Builder", "Miffy and Friends", "Postman Pat", "Pingu", "Bananas in Pyjamas", "The Wiggles", "Peppa Pig", "Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom", "The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and his Best Friend Corky" and "Chuggington". ABC has distributed Thomas and Friends on VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray in Australia under the ABC for Kids name since 1991, when they took over from Festival Records. VHS # Thomas and Gordon and other Stories # Troublesome Trucks and other stories # Coal and other stories # Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories # Percy and Harold and Other Stories # The Deputation and other Stories # Time for Trouble and other stories # Trust Thomas and Other Stories # Escape and other stories # Thomas and Stepney and other Stories # Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories # Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories # Story and Song Collection # Playtime # Spooks and Surprises # The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection # Happy Ever After # Happy Holidays # Thomas and the Magic Railroad # Truck Loads of Fun # Rescues on the Railways # The Very Best of Thomas and Friends # All Aboard October! # All Aboard! # Thomas and the Jet Engine # Twin Trouble # Engines to the Rescue # All Aboard with the Steam Team # Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas DVDs # Thomas and the Jet Engine # Twin Trouble # Rusty Saves the Day # Engines to the Rescue # All Aboard with the Steam Team # Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas # Little Engines, Big Days Out # Together on the Tracks # Carnival Capers # Engines and Escapades # Heave Ho! # The Party Surprise # Splish, Splash, Splosh! # Merry Winter Wish # The Lion of Sodor # Wobbly Wheels and Whistles # Curious Cargo # Go Go Thomas! # Rescue On the Rails # Sticky Situations # Spills and Thrills # Thomas in Charge! # Santa's Little Engine (coming soon) # Thomas' Trusty Friends # Songs from Sodor # Truck Loads of Fun # The Very Best of Thomas and Friends # Happy Holidays (cancelled) # My First Thomas with Thomas # My First Thomas with Percy # My First Thomas with James # My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon # My First Thomas with Toby and Edward # My First Thomas with Bertie and Harold # My First Thomas with The Twin Engines # My First Thomas with The Fat Controller # My First Thomas with Diesel # The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 # The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 # The Complete First Series # The Complete Second Series # The Complete Third Series # The Complete Fourth Series # The Complete Fifth Series # The Complete Sixth Series # The Complete Seventh Series # The Complete Eighth Series # The Complete Ninth Series # The Complete Tenth Series # The Complete Eleventh Series # The Complete Twelfth Series # Series One and Two Double Pack # Series Three and Four Double Pack # Series Five and Six Double Pack # Series Seven and Eight Double Pack # Series Nine and Ten Double Pack # 3 Great Adventures # Thomas and the Magic Railroad # Calling All Engines! # The Great Discovery # Hero of the Rails # Misty Island Rescue # Day of the Diesels # Blue Mountain Mystery # King of the Railway # Tale of the Brave VHS Gallery File:ThomasandGordonAUcover.jpg File:TroublesomeTrucksandOtherStoriescover.jpg File:Coalandotherstoriesau.jpg File:ThomasPercyandthecoalAUcover.jpg File:PercyandHaroldandotherStoriesAUS.JPG File:TheDeputationandotherStoriesFrontCoverAUS.JPG File:TimeforTroubleandotherStoriesAUS.JPG File:TrustThomasandotherstoriesAustraliancover.JPG File:EscapeandotherstoriesAustraliancover.jpg File:ThomasandStepneyandOtherStoriesAustraliancover.jpg File:RocknRollandotherStoriesAUS.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterAustraliancover.jpg File:AustralianStoryandSongCollection.JPG File:PlaytimeAustraliancover.jpg File:SpooksandSurprisesandotherstoriesAustraliancover.JPG File:TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectionAustraliancover.jpg File:HappyEverAfterandOtherStories.png File:HappyHolidaysAustralianrelease.PNG File:TruckloadsofFunAustallia.PNG File:RescuesOntheRailwayAustraliancover.jpg File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsAustralianVHScover.jpg File:AllAboardOctober!.jpg File:AllAboardAustralianVHS.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEnginecover.jpg File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianVHScover.jpg DVD Gallery File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDcover.png File:TwinTrouble(DVD).jpg File:RustySavestheDay(AustralianDVD).jpg File:EnginestotheRescueAustralianDVD.jpg File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamAUSDVD.jpg File:Peep!Peep!Hurry!ThreeCheersforThomasAustraliaDVDCover.png File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOutAustralianDVD.jpg File:TogetherontheTracksAustralianDVDcover.jpg File:CarnivalCapersAustralianDVDcover.jpg File:EnginesandEscapadesAustralianDVD.jpg Category:Organizations